


Beach Day

by partyghost



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone loves Peter, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Peter, Oranges, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock, all have a jolly good time, and 5'5'', and Max, and every time they see each other the want to fight, and lots and lots of bonding, but like the kind that instead of love at first sight its hate, but peters cover for hanging out with nelson and murdock is that hes their intern, he loves them both, hes just a bby, its not really mentioned, matt and frank are like soulmates, peter in a croptop, peter meets frank castle, peters 15, peters adorable, peters also the known fashionista, they all go to the beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghost/pseuds/partyghost
Summary: Peter and the staff of Nelson & Murdock (+Frank Castle) go to the beach and have a good time





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my first fics and my first Marvel fic, i hope u like it <3
> 
> also, its kind of a slow beginning, sorry. i was planning on making this just a long one shot, but i was excited to share and decided to make them chapters. 
> 
> thank you for reading!

Peter was excitedly bouncing in his seat atop Matt’s kitchen counter, impatiently waiting for Matt to finish up getting ready for their long awaited day at the beach.

Peter looked down at his mint-blue swim shorts in admiration as they swished along with the movement of his legs swinging back and forth. Peter was really proud of his outfit choice of the day and loved how he was actually confident in it. His round cat-eye sunglasses were tucked into the neckline of his light grey crop-top hoodie, and he was wearing his favorite blue shoes and a choker to match his shorts perfectly. At first he thought the choker would be too much on top of everything else; thought how he might get those odd looks from complete strangers for his clothing choices. But Peter liked how it all looked and that was enough for him.

The sound of Matt’s bedroom door opening brought Peter out his thoughts. He lifted his gaze to see the one and only Devil of Hell's Kitchen in the outfit Peter had helped him pick out last night during their sleepover. A somewhat form fitting navy blue t-shirt, white with dark blue horizontally striped trunks, and black slip-on vans. Of course, with his iconic red tinted glasses. Needless to say, he was lookin’ pretty nice.

Matt walked up to Peter with a confident smile, “Well, how do I look?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He was confident with his body and Peter’s fashion advice. Especially with all the compliments Peter’s outfits get from Karen and Foggy.

“I say this sincerely from the bottom of my heart: You look fine as _hell_.”

Matt just chuckled in response, shaking his head at the curse word. Then he clapped his hands together and asked, “Alright, Pete, you pack everything?”

“Yup!” Peter exclaimed, hopping down from the counter.

“You got your phone?”

“Yep.” 

“Drinks?”

“Yes.”

“Sandwiches?”

“Yes, Matt.”

“Towels?”

“Duh.”

“Pack sunscreen?”

“Oh my gosh Matt! What are you, my mom?” Peter questions in mock annoyance, “Of course I packed the sunscreen.”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” Matt crossed his arms and gave Pete The Look™. 

For someone who can't make direct eye contact and is wearing sunglasses that block half his facial features, Matt somehow always manages to make it very clear he's making his Unimpressed Face. Even with the Devil mask! How, Peter will never know. 

“Yeah, about that,” he says as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I kinda forgot to bring some?”

Matt sighs, but doesn't really seem surprised, “That’s alright,” he smiles reassuringly and starts to head towards the bathroom and continues talking, raising his voice a little so Peter can still hear him, “I bought some the other night just in case.” He reaches in the cabinet under the sink and pulls out a small bottle of sunscreen. 

He walks back through the bathroom entrance, “Here,” he says as he tosses the bottle to Peter.

Peter catches it and immediately puts the bottle in one of the side pockets of his messenger bag. 

“What would I do without you, Double-D?”

“Probably get a really bad sunburn,” Matt shrugs, and Peter laughs at that.

Matt pauses for a second, suddenly remembering he needs money, and then reaches for his wallet on the counter behind Peter.

“Here, can't forget this,” he jokes and hands his wallet to Peter so he can put it in his bag with everything else.

Peter smiles and slings his bag over his shoulder, “Alright is that everything?”

Matt nods and then Peter checks the time on his phone, “It's 8:45!” He exclaims, “We're late! We were supposed to meet up with Karen and Foggy at the office 5 minutes ago!”

“Well then, let’s go,” Matt says and starts heading towards the door with Peter rushing right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peters outfit:
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/peters_beach_day_outfit/set?id=223352405
> 
>  
> 
> matts outfit:
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/matts_beach_outfit/set?id=223355176


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt and peter make it to the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently working on the 3rd chap rn, so hopefully its up soon
> 
> they should actually be at the beach by chap 4 or 5 depends
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!  
> if u do, pls gimme some of that sweet validation i need to keep going
> 
> thanks :D

They finally make it to Nelson and Murdock within a few minutes of speed walking like soccer moms racing to the game so as not to miss their kids’ winning goal. 

During their rushed walking, it became an unspoken race as to who could get to the law firm first without running. Laughing along the way at each others slip ups and almost run-ins with poor unsuspecting strangers.

Peter being the fastest of the two, managed to get to the door of Nelson and Murdock first, but was out of breath. Deciding to compose himself at least a little before entering, he hunched over with his hands on his knees to catch some breath.

Matt walked right passed Peter, looking cool and collected and not like he had just sped through the city. With a victorious smile on his face, he entered the building, completely ignoring the dying vigilante out of costume.   
“Hey, no fair!” Peter shouted, still out of breath, “I was here first.”

But Matt, the man with super-ultra hearing, pretended to not hear him as the office door closed behind him.

“Oh like you can’t hear me, you cheater,” Peter muttered, but then let out a small laugh and walked into the building as well. 

He was so ready for today, he could barely hold in his excitement. Just spending the day with the greatest people he knew was enough to have him bouncing off the walls with glee, but they’re all going to the beach! Peter couldn’t really put his finger on why that felt so special to him, or why it was so calming and exhilarating at the same time, but he loved it.

Not even one step in and Peter could already hear the sound of one angry Foggy Nelson scolding the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen for arriving late for their beach day getaway. 

Luckily no one noticed him enter yet- “PETER!” -nevermind.

The good thing was, it was Karen who shouted his name, and quite happily too. She greeted him with a smile and a tight hug, but quickly pulled away to cross her arms, “You’re late,” she said sternly.

Peter looked up at her and gave a sheepish grin, “Sorry about that.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it. We still have a bit of time before we need to leave anyways,” Karen smiled, then leaned in a little, “Plus, I’m sure if you just give Foggy those puppy-dog eyes of yours, you can blame it all on Matt,” she winked. 

The distant and muffled, “I heard that,” from Matt’s office had them both burst out laughing.

Once they calmed down their laughter, Karen took a better look at Peter’s outfit.

“Oh my gosh! Peter! You look so adorable!”

Enter Foggy, who had just finished reprimanding Matt in his office. 

“Of course he’s adorable, when is he not?” Foggy stated, as he walked up to greet said adorable Peter.

Peter couldn’t help the slight blush that rose on his face, and that just made the two coo even more.

“Alright, alright. We get it,” Matt said as he came up from behind Foggy with a smile on his face, “Peter’s the most adorable in the world, and we’re blessed to have him. But he has some heat sensitive things in his bag that need to be put in a cooler a.s.a.p.”

“Right,” Karen said, “Ok, Pete, there’s a cooler in the trunk of my car. You can put whatever you need in there,” She handed him her car keys, “Oh, and you can leave your bag in the car too since we’ll be leaving soon,” She added.

“Okidoki,” and with that, Peter spun on the balls of his feet and headed back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foggy's outfit
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/foggys_beach_day_outfit/set?id=223356916
> 
>  
> 
> karens outfit
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/karens_beach_outfit/set?id=223353947


	3. Peter just wants to pet the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Frank Castle and his wonderful dog Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh, finally updated yayayay
> 
> anyways, sorry for the wait, got stuck for a bit
> 
> hope you enjoy :D

Karen’s car is parked straight ahead, across the street. You’d think such a short, meaningless task would be uneventful, but this is Peter Parker we’re talking about. Nothing can ever be simple for them. 

He makes it to the car luckily without any problem, but now he’s trying to figure out how to open the trunk. At first, he tried to see if the lever in the front seat would open it. That didn’t work. The lever just made a funky sound when it moved, and now Peter fears he broke it. Ignoring that problem for now, he goes to see if there’s a lock on the trunk itself he can unlock. Fortunately, there is! Unfortunately, the key is now stuck. Peter continues to have a mild panic attack while simultaneously jiggling the key with their foot pushing on the bumper.

“Oh thank God,” he sighs out in relief when the lock unlocks and the key comes out unharmed.

Now that the trunk is open, he spots the blue and white cooler on the right hand side. He opens it and notices a few other snacks for later. A few water bottles, some soda cans, 2 apples, a couple oranges. I take that back, a few oranges. Make that a lot of oranges. Why the heck are there so many oranges? 

Anyways, once Peter moves the contents of the cooler around a little to make room for his own snacks he brought, he slings his bag onto the end of the trunk so he can grab what he needs without fuss. But there will be fuss anyways. Plenty of fuss. 

Peter, the brilliant child/vigilante, put all the snacks in the bottom of his bag for some reason. And instead of taking everything out of his bag in an orderly fashion, he leaves everything in and tries to pull out the snacks which causes everything to fall out anyways. Oh Peter.

His and Matt’s towels, wallets, keys, phone, sandwiches and drinks all fall and end up sprawled out around the curb. Good thing he put the sandwiches in plastic baggies.

“Oh man,” Peter whines.

Then there is a dog. A dog that now has a sandwich baggie in its drooling mouth.

“Oh _maaann_ ,” he whines again, this time more distraught. He reaches for the bag in the dog’s mouth and tries to take it back, but the dog makes a swift yank that has Peter losing balance. 

He stopped himself from falling forwards into the dog, but ended up falling on his rear with a pained, _Oof_ , instead. Both dog and boy still holding onto the bagged sandwich. The dog just stares at Peter with innocent eyes, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Peter says as he lets go of the bag, and the dog sits.

Peter starts to grab some of the scattered stuff around him, when a gruff voice calls out, “Max, put that down,” And the dog, _Max_ , Peter assumes, immediately drops the sandwich with an audible thud.

Slow steps come up from behind Max the dog and the same gruff voice speaks again, “Sorry about him, he’s usually better than that.”

Peter looks up at the man who seems to be smiling apologetically. He’s a pretty big dude. Even with the loose black tee he’s wearing, it’s fairly obvious he’s all muscle. Peter’s slightly intimidated, even if the guy is wearing emo looking swim trunks, dad sandals, and a snapback. But hey, Peter’s sure he doesn't look too great either; sitting on the street surrounded by scattered sandwiches and other necessities, clutching a Capri Sun and a few sandwiches close to his chest, staring up dumbfoundedly at the stranger.

With Peter’s lack of response the man walks up and offers his hand and continues, “You need help with that?” Gesturing his head towards the mess surrounding Peter.

Peter struggles to move the stuff he’s holding to one arm and then accepts the offered hand with his other. As soon as he’s pulled back up into a standing position, he smiles at the nice stranger, completely ignoring the fact that everything’s falling out of his grip and back onto the road anyway.

He lightly brushes himself off and replies with a small blush of embarrassment, “Oh, no, that’s ok,” Then Peter’s eyes shift towards the insanely cute and happy grey pitbull staring up at the both of them with loving eyes. And with the 15 seconds of courage, he hesitantly added, “But, um… could I pet your dog?” He doesn’t know why asking such a simple question gives him so much anxiety, but it does.

The man let out a soft chuckle, “Of course, kid, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Peter instantly lights up and says his thanks as he bends down to pet the precious dog named Max. But unfortunately, the universe hates him. Before he could even touch a single hair on the cute doggo, a wild Matt Murdock appeared.

He busted through the office door, and practically barked out Peter’s name, who immediately froze upon hearing Matt sound so angry. Peter quickly turned around and looked up across the street at Matt to see what his deal was. He looked furious (and a little rattled) and Peter had no idea why. It’s not like he was taking too long, and even if he was, Matt would never get angry with him about it. 

It was quiet for the next few tense and confusing seconds, no one speaking or moving. And Peter remembers that the nice stranger with the dog is still there, standing stock-still behind him. A strong wave of tension washing over the whole street.

His spidey sense beginning to hum in the back of his head. Eyes slowly widening as realization instantly hit him that Matt’s anger was definitely not towards him, but rather the man standing behind him. The nice, ruggedly handsome man, with the cute sandwich-stealing dog, who was seemingly very kind, was now radiating something along the lines of raw anger. 

Well, looks like they know each other. Small world :)

Peter slowly turned back around to look up at the stranger, anxiety kicking in. The man’s hard stare in Matt’s direction completely dissipated when he sent a quick glance down to Peter, silently letting the young kid know he has nothing to worry about, and then went back to the stare down with the vigilante lawyer.

“Peter,” the angry and very protective devil, deciding to break the silence, spoke in a slow and calm anger that sent chills down Peter’s spine, “Come here.” 

“Uh,” Peter uncomfortably responds as he sadly looks down at the scattered stuff that still needs to be put in the cooler. 

Not really wanting to leave them there out in the street like that, Peter grabs his bag, kneels down on the ground, and starts to hurriedly shove everything back into it. “J-Just gimme a sec.”

“Peter,” Matt says a little more sternly, “ _Now._ ”

“But o-our stuff,” Peter explains, still shoving things into the bag, but now a bit more hesitantly. It isn’t wise to ignore an order from Matt, especially when he seems to be already angry.

Nostrils flaring with anger and impatience with a hint of worry for the young vigilante’s safety, Matt opens his mouth to order Peter to ‘get his butt over there right now or you’re grounded’ but is stopped by the office’s door opening next to him, with not one, but two, very excited beach-goers loudly stumbling into the scene unaware of the tense situation. Foggy and Karen are both happily talking about sandcastles when Karen spots the man and his dog standing by Peter. 

“You made it!” she exclaims with surprise.

And this just confuses Peter even more. _She knows him too?_ He thinks, wondering how Matt could hate the guy, but Karen could very much like him.

Foggy, now paying more attention, looks around at the scene before him. Peter’s kneeling on the street surrounded by beach supplies, sandwiches, and Capri Suns as he attempts to shove unfolded towels into his bag; Matt looking like he wants to beat a particular person up, fists clenching; and that particular person being the man standing on the sidewalk just behind Peter.

“Oh, hey Frank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franks outfit:
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/frank_castle_fashion_disaster/set?id=223356515


End file.
